1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package, and in particular relates to a chip package having an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding structure and fabrication method thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
As sizes of chip packages continue to become thinner and lighter and signal transmission speed continues to increase, electromagnetic interference (EMI) and electrostatic discharge (ESD) problems for chip packages have worsened. Because sizes of chip packages continue to get smaller, design of ground wiring in chip packages have become more important. In addition, quality of a signal wire directly influences operation of a chip. Therefore, it is desired to have a chip package provided with an EMI shielding structure, ensuring signal wire quality.